


Spin Cycle

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Laundry Room Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riverdale Kink Week, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, kink week tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: ***Explicit***It all started when Betty tried to take a sip of her drink and the lid came off, spilling her latte all over her white tank top. "Fuck!" She shouted as the hot liquid landed on her breasts. She ripped her shirt off quickly and ran to the utility sink to rinse herself off and try to keep her shirt from staining. "Damnit," she sighed as she soaked her shirt in the sink. This was definitely not a good start to her night.Betty looked down at the see through material of her now soaking wet lace bra and the tiny black shorts she wore and cringed. Glad no one will be coming down here for a while, I look like I'm waiting for a porn to start filming. She groaned in frustration, wishing that she hadn’t just put all of her clothes in the washers. Nothing I can do about it now, she shrugged.





	Spin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AddictedtoFiction03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedtoFiction03/gifts).

> Hello all! So this was a kink-week mini tumblr prompt from the wifey (@Endlesswriter03) so I am sharing it with you all! Comments always welcome! :-*

Betty was frustrated.  _ Very _ frustrated. So frustrated in fact that she was actually doing laundry at 11pm, on a Saturday night no less, after spending the entire day cleaning her apartment just to try and channel all that frustration into something productive.

She’d spent the last three months shamelessly flirting with her deliciously sexy neighbor, Jughead Jones, to no avail and she was beginning to reach her breaking point. They had met only a few short months ago when Jughead moved into her building and Betty was instantly smitten.

Jughead was the type of guy who personified the term 'panty dropper'. His inky black curls were wild and often fell into his face from under his unique gray beanie in the shape of a crown. His lightly tanned skin was peppered with beauty marks and his arms were covered in intricate tattoos that made Betty wonder what it would be like to run her hands over his beautiful artwork.

She had spent many of her evenings in her room, thoughts of Jughead on her mind, as she fucked herself over and over again. It had been so long since she had felt a man’s touch and she craved him like no one ever before. Just the thought of what he could do to her had her coming multiple times a night.

But what was frustrating her more than anything was that she’d practically threw herself at him and, while he continued to flirt shamelessly, he never once made a move. It was irritating and she was reaching the point where she was ready to stop trying all together. Honestly, Betty didn't really need a man right now anyways; she had plenty of toys at her disposal to  _ fulfill _ her needs. 

However, tonight, all Betty planned to do was drink her coffee, read her favorite book again, and try to forget about the tall, James Dean meets 90's Leonardo DiCaprio vision that was sure to haunt her dreams again when she fell into bed. Betty hummed to herself, quickly loading her clothes into two of the washers before filling them with coins and starting the wash cycle. 

Unfortunately for Betty, the universe had other plans for her night. 

It all started when Betty tried to take a sip of her drink and the lid came off, spilling her latte all over her white tank top. "Fuck!" She shouted as the hot liquid landed on her breasts. She ripped her shirt off quickly and ran to the utility sink to rinse herself off and try to keep her shirt from staining. "Damnit," she sighed as she soaked her shirt in the sink. This was definitely not a good start to her night. 

Betty looked down at the see through material of her now soaking wet lace bra and the tiny black shorts she wore and cringed.  _ Glad no one will be coming down here for a while, I look like I'm waiting for a porn to start filming.  _ She groaned in frustration, wishing that she hadn’t just put all of her clothes in the washers.  _ Nothing I can do about it now,  _ she shrugged.

So here she sat, relaxing on top of one of the washers, half naked, and reading  _ Beloved _ while humming her favorite songs. It may not have been the most exciting way to spend an evening but it was peaceful and quiet. 

Betty wasn’t really paying much attention when the first spin cycle began, the vibrations of the washing machine strong enough to have desire pooling in her panties. She tried to ignore the sensation and continue reading but the washer shook with such force that her tits bounced, her nipples growing hard against the thin material that covered them. 

_ Would it be wrong to enjoy this for a little while? Who's going to know, right? It's not like there are cameras down here or anything.  _ Betty closed her eyes, putting her book down and spreading her legs further, running her hands slowly up her stomach to squeeze her breasts. 

She bit down on her lip, elicit moans escaping her throat as she pinched the tender peaks of her nipples and rocked her hips forward to seek some friction. The fantasy playing behind her eyes make her slick sex throb with need. She slipped one of her hands into her shorts, running her fingers along her folds as she thought of where she would rather be:

** _Jughead crawled up the bed towards her body, a seductive grin painting his face while Betty struggled against the silk neckties that held her wrist to the headboard._ **

** _"Jug- please," she begged as he slowly left a trail of hot kisses up her thigh, hovering over where she needed him the most, before kissing back down the other thigh._ **

** _Her hips buckled, seeking some relief from the growing heat in her core. Once she became a quivering mess he finally gave her what she needed._ **

** _He flattened his tongue and slowly licked a strip up her slit, growling at the taste of her. "You taste so good, baby. I can't wait for you to come all over my face."_ **

** _Betty felt him dive into her, his tongue fucking her cunt while he massaged her clit with his thumb._ **

** _"Jug..."_ **

A loud crash brought Betty out of her thoughts, her hand jerking out of her shorts as if she'd been burned. She opened her eyes, her entire body still flushed from her self-love, to see a very shocked Jughead Jones standing in front of her.

Normally seeing him in nothing but running pants and a white tank top would have her mouth watering but right now she was so embarrassed that she just wanted to disappear and never return.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. It's not- I mean, it was but I didn't think anyone would be here. God I am so embarrassed," Betty covered her chest with her arms and looked away. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and knew her entire body was probably red by now.

Jughead still just stood there, his mouth opened in surprise, and stared at her.  _ Christ, can this get any worse. He is going to think you're a deviant now and there is no way he'll want to have anything to do with you. What the hell is wrong with you, Betty? _

His gravelly voice broke her out of her spiral, "Did... did you just say my name?" Betty clenched her thighs together, still severely embarrassed but aching at the tone of his voice. The look of surprise on his face never faltered as he waited for her reply.

"Um, yeah. I am so sorry. I shouldn't-" Betty was cut off by the sensation of Jughead stepping towards her and prying her thighs apart to stand between them. His close proximity had Betty nearly panting with the intoxicated feeling that overtook her body. His eyes bore into her soul and she could feel the desire pouring off of him.

“Don’t,” Jughead said softly, his fingers hovering over her skin, almost afraid to touch her, “You don’t have to apologize to me, Betty.” She could see the sincerity in his eyes, his hands finally coming to cup her face tenderly.

“Were you thinking about me? When you were- touching yourself, were you imagining it was me doing things to you?” he asked quietly. Betty chewed on her lower lip, squirming as her clit continue to pulsate and nodded. 

“Do you do this often, Betty? Thinking of me while you fuck yourself in public? Maybe hoping I’ll catch you?” His voice was just above a whisper as he slowly ran his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck.

“Yes, I mean, no, I don’t normally do this kind of thing in public but-,” she paused, looking into his eyes. She could see that she was having an effect on him physically and it made her want him more.

“But you do think about me, don’t you Betty? When you’re lying in your bed at night, you touch yourself while you think about how good it would be to have my cock buried inside you,” he rasped, running the tip of his nose along her jawline. 

“Yes,” she panted, “So many times.” 

"What was I doing to you?" Jughead asked huskily, running his fingers from her hairline, down along her jaw and down her throat to caress her collarbone, “Tell me,” Betty let out a whimper as his fingers continued to run further down her body, between the valley of her breasts, deliciously torturing her.

"I-I was tied to your bed. You- uh, you teased me relentlessly until I begged you to- um, to taste me," she stuttered nervously, her cheeks flushing when saw the lust burning in his eyes. She could feel his breath fanning across her face as he leaned further into her.

“And is that something you’d want? For me to taste you, to make you come using just my tongue?” he growled lowly into her ear. Betty’s body was humming at the sensations of the washer spinning and his body touching hers. She nods again, afraid her voice may fail her.

“Use your words, do you want me to taste you, Betty?” her breath hitched when she saw Jughead’s eyes were almost completely black with desire.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Like this?” he replied, bringing the fingers that were inside her to his lips. “May I?”

Betty nodded, watching him pull them into his mouth, the sensation sending shivers down her spine. “Mmmm, you taste just like I imagined you would. You like this, don’t you baby girl?” he grabbed her behind the knees, dragging her to the edge of the washing machine to press his erection into her heat. 

“Yes,” she moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders as she felt his lips graze her neck. 

“I have a confession to make, Betty,” Jughead ran his hands up her thighs and gripped her hips, “I’ve been thinking about you too. You have no idea how hard it has been not to just throw you against a wall and fuck you senseless,” Jughead latched his lips to her pulse point, sucking a dark bruise onto her skin.

“What’s stopping you now?” Betty teased, pulling at the hem of his shirt. Jughead reached his arm behind his back, pulling his shirt off and tossing it into his forgotten laundry basket.

“Be careful what you wish for,” he said as he surged forward, capturing her lips with his. Betty deepened the kiss, groaning at his taste when her tongue swirled around his.

She felt as though her whole body was on fire, ignited by a simple kiss.  _ God if it feels this good now,  _ she thought as she moaned into his mouth.

Jughead pulled away from her mouth, moving to trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. He bites gently at the swell of her breasts, his tongue licking the mark to soothe the sting.

"God, I have wanted to do this for so long," Betty cried out as his tongue dipped into the lacy cup of her bra and darted across her nipple."Please Jug, please."

"Tell me what you want Betty. What's your fantasy? Right here, right now, what do you want me to do?" She didn't think it was possible for her pussy to be any wetter but the deep rasp of his voice proved her wrong. "Do you want me to have a full taste of you Betty?"

"Oh yes, fuck me," she whimpered, her nails digging into his skin at the thought. Jughead's chest rumbled with a deep chuckle as he pulled her off the washer. 

Jughead dropped to his knees, slowly running his hand up her long legs, stopping for permission before pulling her pants and panties down all at once. He was hit first with the intense scent of her arousal, then with the sight of her glistening folds. 

"As you wish," he whispered before grabbing one of Betty's legs to throw over his shoulder, spreading her sex for him as he ran his tongue along her. Betty braced herself against the washer, thankful that her cries of pleasure could be somewhat drowned out by the sounds from the laundry room.

Jughead's tongue swirled around her clit, moving as if he was writing his manifesto against her swollen button. She'd had men attempt to go down on her, but none of them could ever make her come undone like this. 

He slowly slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them upwards and moving his fingers in a come hither motion to massage her sweet spot. Betty placed one of her hands in his hair, tugging at his ebony locks as she began bucking her hips to ride his face as she felt herself reaching her high.

“Juggie-” she cried out, coming so hard on his tongue that she thought see might have actually stopped breathing for a few moments. She spasmed as she rode out her pleasure and felt heat flush her entire body. She pulled him away, licking her lips when she saw her essence glistening on his chin, “Oh my God, you are so fucking sexy.”

“I could say the same thing about you, Betts,” he smirked, leaning his head forward to kiss her inner thigh. Betty’s head rolled back as he continued to work his fingers into her g-spot and she rocked forward seeking his mouth. Jughead was more than happy to oblige her as he flicked the tip of his tongue on her clit, smiling at the sob that escaped her throat.

“More Jug, please,” she begged. Jughead pulled her throbbing bundle of nerves into his mouth, sucking relentlessly. Betty felt her chest clenching as she held her breath while he devoured her like a man starved. Suddenly, Betty saw white spots exploding behind her eyes and screamed his name repeatedly as her orgasm crashed into her, consuming her very soul.

She gasped for air, still singing his name with praises but he didn’t stop there. He pulled his fingers from her, shoving them into Betty’s open mouth while he fucked her cunt with his tongue. The action surprised her at first but when she tasted the salty sweetness on his fingers, she began to suck them and grow even wetter at the dirtiness of their actions. 

Jughead used his other hand to massage her clit while she worked herself into a frenzy on his tongue, moaning around his fingers as she still suckled them. Finally, within a moment, she was coming again, this time with such force that she spilt her juices down his chin and chest. The sounds that were coming from her were almost primal, like it wasn’t even her making the noises, as he lapped at her soaking cunt.

Betty thought for sure that she'd lost all ability to string together coherent thoughts as Jughead slowed his ministrations before he slowly kissed his way up her body. He kissed her with such tenderness while his hands roamed her body, stopping to pull each of her breasts free from her bra to show them special attention. When he finally reached her neck he pulled back, running his thumb across her lip and smirking.

Jughead leaned in, his voice husky with need, “What else do you fantasize about Betty? Do you think about how good it would feel for me to fuck you so hard you can’t even remember your own name?” 

Betty wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to to bite and lick at his exposed chest. “No Juggie, I want to know what you fantasize about. What do you want to do to me?” she asked, biting down on his nipple while her hand rubbed the bulge in his pants.

“Mmm, well how about I show you?” Jughead said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her from the washer again to set her to her feet. 

"Do you feel what you do to me?" He asked, whispering in her ear as he pressed his erection into her lower belly, "You have no idea how many times I've thought about what this would feel like."

Jughead slowly turning her around to bend her over the washing machine, spreading her legs open as he stepped behind her. She could hear the material of his pants rusling, the anticipation of having him inside her making her drip.

She leaned back into him as she felt one of his hands on her hip, while he gripped his cock in the other, teasing her cunt with his tip. He leaned in to bite her neck and growled,"Tell me you want this. Tell me, Betty. Beg me."

"Yes Jug, I want this. Please, I need it! I need you to fuck- AH!" Betty screamed as he thrust fully into her. She had never been this full before and she didn't know how she ever lived without it. "Move, please," she moaned.

Jughead slowly pulled out until all that was left inside was the tip and slammed into her again. Betty could already feel her self building to another orgasm but she wasn't ready for this feeling to end.

"Fuck," Jughead shouted, slowly thrusting into her,"you feel so fucking good, baby. Better than I ever imagined."

Betty bent further over the washer and pressed her ass into him, matching his pace as she whined, "Harder, fuck me harder Jug." 

“As you wish,” Jughead said as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her flush against his chest, grunting as he rammed into her at a punishing pace. Betty cried out, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck to keep herself anchored to him while he fucked her into oblivion. She could tell he was getting close too by the way his fingers dug into the flesh of her hip.

“Betts, do I need to-” Betty cut him off, shaking her head.

“No, I’m clean and I have the implant. Don’t stop, please. I wanna feel you. All of you,” she begged. Jughead moaned, thrusting harder as he lowered his hand to massage her bundle of nerves. Betty felt her whole body combust as she reached her peak, shouting his name so loud she was sure the people on the floor above could hear her. 

She felt him thrust into her a few more times before she felt him stiffen, emptying himself into her with a grunt. Once they had both started to feel their legs weakening they both fell forward onto the washer, Jughead kissing her shoulder blades as they panted.

“We should  _ definitely  _ do that again sometime- like sometime really soon,” Betty laughed, her heart pounding out of her chest. Jughead chuckled as he continued pressing sweet kisses onto her back.

“Only if you promise to have dinner with me?” Jughead whispered, “We can order from that Chinese place you are always raving about. What do you say Betts?” 


End file.
